mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Sherman vs. Rashad Coulter
The fight was the UFC debut of Rashad Coulter. The Fight The first round began. Sherman lands a jab and an inside kick. Coulter blocks a high kick, lands a right and a left. Sherman lands a good leg kick. And another. 4:00 as Sherman lands a right and eats one, lands a left and a leg kick. Coulter lands a flush right. And a jab. Sherman lands an inside kick. Coulter blocks a high kick. Sherman lands a right and a blocked high kick. Sherman lands a leg kick and a counter combination. And a leg kick. 3:00. Sherman lands a hard leg kick. Coulter lands a right, eats a counter right. Sherman lands an inside kick. Sherman lands a hard left. Coulter blocks a high kick. Coulter lands a left and a right. Sherman lands a hard leg kick, oblique kicks the knee. 2:00. Coulter lands a hard right and another. Coulter bulling forward, eats a jab. Coulter lands a right and another. Coulter lands a jab. Sherman lands a hard leg kick. Sherman lands a right, eats a counter right. Sherman lands a leg kick, eats a right, 1:00. Coulter wobbling badly. Sherman lands a right and hurt Coulter bad, lands a leg kick and a counter right. 30. Sherman lands a leg kick. He teeps the body. Sherman lands an inside kick and a nicely timed high kick. 15. Coulter lands a jab, eats a leg kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Sherman if not 10-8. R2 began. Coulter lands a nice one-two especially the right. Sherman hurt him with a nice knee, two hard leg kicks. A right elbow and another and a left, a right drops Coulter. Three rights, left, a few rights, mount. Lefts under, has the back. Rights and lefts under. Lefts. More. More. 4:00. Coulter stands to the clinch. Sherman knees the body. Another. Coulter breaks with a left elbow, nice. Coulter lands a right. Coulter wobbling and tired. Sherman lands a leg kick and another. Coulter limps away to the cage. Sherman lands a right to the body, another to the head, eats one and a left. 3:00. Coulter lands a right and another and a left, right uppercut. Clinch. They break, Sherman nearly falls. Stands against the cage, eats a left and a right, left, right, right to body, right elbow. Coulter lands a counter right. Sherman teeps the body. Coulter lands a big right. Sherman knees the head and lands a left, lands a leg kick, eats a big right and left. Clinch. They break. Sherman lands a high kick. 2:00. Sherman lands a back right elbow. And eats a left. Lands a right and a left, going body head now, rights, left uppercut. Coulter staggering. Sherman is tired too. Sherman lands a jab. Sherman drops him hard with a right elbow after a weird sequence like they were both underwater, wow. 3:36 R2 TKO. Mouse under Rashad's left eye. "You don't know how glad I am to see your bald-headed ass next to me, I never thought I'd see the day," Sherman says to Rogan. "I knew he was going to come in banging, you know what I mean? I knew it would be a high-paced fight." A sentence or two gets bleeped out. "That's what y'all pay for ain't it?" "We been working on elbows the whole time." "Happy Mother's Day to all the beautiful mothers out there. Mama I wouldn't be where I am without you. Hey Dana Mama needs a new pair of shoes, how about them fifty Gs?"